I have to kill you, I want to love you
by Yuori
Summary: There is a new Head Nurse at Mizuki University. His name is Kakashi and he's out to kill or at least that was the plan. Kakasasu Lemon in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

"We need this kid kidnapped"

That was all they had to say when they gave me the two point five million dollars.

I walked through the entrance of Mizuki Uni on a breezy fall afternoon. Students pilied in for move-in day talking to friends, lifting boxes to their new room. I scanned the crowd for my target.

The student was 19

Male

Sophomore

Raven hair

Onyx eyes

Pale skin

I did not see him as I entered the hall of the massive campus.

The school had that prestigious air about it. It screamed you had to be rich to be here. All the boys and girls were good looking, wearing the most expensive name brand outfits, boasting about their summer breaks. My stereotype was stood corrected as a plastic face girl walked by me gossipng about some red head being ugly...or did she say fugly. Tch young people. Snobby brats.

Nontheless they was irrelevant to my mission.

I sauntered to a pair of heavyset oak doors. The engraving said '_Head Master: Tsunade' _in gold letters. Gently, I knocked.

**"Who the _HELL _is it"** growled...a bear? Instantly, I felt bad for leaving my pistol behind. The weight of it would have felt pretty reassuring right about now.

"It's Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi, the new school nurse" I replied smoothly.

"Ah come in" I rose an eye at the change of tone. It was still a little rough, but it sounded...feminine.

I stepped through carefully. I made sure the lower half of my face was completely covered. Looking around I noticed that anyone else in my place would feel pretty intimadated by the upscale room. Plush beige carpeting, mahgoney desk, several degrees lined the wall including docotoral ones. The ceiling was high and centered with a chandileir and small desk lamp sat atop of several scattered papers. Two deep red chairs stood in front of the desk.

One was occupied.

Behind the desk sat a large breasted blond. She seemed to be one of those blonds from the states...California that had breast bursting from the seams of their shirt. I wondered if they were real or could I pop them like a balloon. She had hard honey eyes and wore light pink lipstick. Overall she wasn't a bad looking women. She could pass for 30 if she wanted.

"Hello Hatake-san, please have a seat" she motioned to the chair on the left with her red painted nails.

"Ah please just Kakashi" I said good naturely with a curve in my eye. I felt an intense stare boring holes at me. I did not dare look over opting to completely ignore whoever for now.

"Kakashi I'm glad to have you here as our new Head Nurse." I faintly heard a snort which earned a glare towards whoever "I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to your soon to be number #1 patient"

I turned toward whoever.

Male

Raven Hair

Deep Black eyes

Pale skin

looks 14 must be older

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He is a sophomore here at Mizuki Uni and our most troublesome student"

Said troublesome student stared at me with deep contempt. It was as if he knew I was about to do something bad to him or I did do something bad to him. He had a deep frown on his face, hands crossed and from what I could tell some basic black jeans with a purple tee. I immediately guessed he had a bad temper. I knew he was my target.

So, why did I unconciously think one thing: He's so cute.

I raised one eye and asked "Isn't a fourteen year old suppose to me in high school?"

From the deep blush of anger spreading on his cheek, nose flaring, and dangerously flickering of his eyes, I knew I was in for a few choice words from my adorable #1 patient.

**Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

I headed to my new quaters for the next 2 semsters. As I walked through the hall, I thought about my talk with Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_After hearing a few choice words and curses that I was sure no nineteen year old should know, Headmaster Tsunade yelled at Sasuke to go and get his stuff moved in. Later he would have to see me._

_When Sasuke left, Tsunade sighed and grabbed a bottle and two cups. She poured some drink in each one. I rose a brow. From the smell of it that stuff was some kind of alcohol...Sake maybe. Instead of offering me a cup like I thought she would, Tsunade downed both drinks. _

_Heavy Drinker._

_She sighed again "I'm sorry about Sasuke...he's one of our...more diffcult students." _

_"Really I couldn't tell" I said jokingly. _

_She chuckled. "Sasuke there is a scholarship students. I've yet to see him get a 'B' in anything. He's a med student."_

_I rose a brow at this "I thought he was just an undergrad"_

_"Nope He's got early acceptance! Finished most his college credits in high school. As you'll find he's mostly anti-social. Hangs out with a few select others. Their...not all from here"_

_"Ah" I couldn't say more not wanting to seem like I was prying. From her sharp eyes that seem to be scriutinizing me I could tell she was completely concious and was telling me this in purpose._

_"You'll see him sent to your office for various reasons. Whether to talk or injuries?"_

_"Talk?" I knew the discription in the job said you might have to listen to student's problems, but this sounded like a regular thing._

_"Yes, our previous counselor left. So, I'm leaving the job to you. Sasuke is requird to go in three times a week for 2 hours. Other students are usually fifteen to forty-five minutes and irregular...sparce really." she explained. I nodded in understanding. _

_"So you are from Russia. What's it like their?"_

_"Mmm cold, I think. I haven't been there lately. I've been in the states." _

_"Ah, my bad. Your background check said that's where you were born. Where in the states are you staying?" she asked._

_"Colorado" at this she laugh._

_"So you left a cold country for a cold state" my eye curved in smile._

_"Well, I would brief you further, but you seem sharp so you'll catch on" I nodded. "I'll leave you to get settled in"_

_I walked away as she poured herself another drink._

_Flashback over_

So far, I've learned a few things about Sasuke.

He's hot-tempered

Disobdient

Lacks respect for authority figures

Lacks finicial support

Is extemely smart

And last but not least is cute.

I shook my head at the last comment. Having a baby face didn't make up for the other problems. I looked at my room and nodded. Everything was neat and inpersonal. There was only one bed meaning I didn't have to share with another facuilty member. A desk with a swival chair sat opposite of the bed next to the flat screen TV. Open and clean. I liked it.

I was setting down my first-aid kit when I got a knock from the door. At first, I thought it was Sasuke since he was suppose to meet me, but it seemed kind of early. I opened the door to reveal a brunette. He had cocoa colored skin and a horizontal scar on his face.

"H-Here is y-your unifo-orm" he stuttered with a blush.

"Ah thank you" I said taking the coat from him. I wanted to close the door, but the man was still standing in the way looking down.

"I'm Kakashi" I said.

"H-Huh oh yes I'm I-Iruka. Umino Iruka"

"Nice to meet you Iruka" I continued.

"You too, I'm the English professor here. Five years" he introduced

"Ah then you can show me around later, eh 'ruka?" Iruka blushed. I learned long ago that by giving your target a pet name they felt closer to you. Of course, Iruka was not my target, but he could be an informatant.

Iruka was about to say something, but a sudden cough interupted him. Sasuke stood in the hall way with his arms crossed.

"Oh Sasuke how are you?" Iruka kindly asked.

"Hn" was his only reply. Iruka didn't seem to mind as he just smiled his way.

"I'll go now. It was nice meeting you Kakashi" Iruka said.

"Ah yes you too 'Ruka!" I said with faked joy. Sasuke snorted at the pet name causing Iruka to blush as he left.

Once the door shut, silence engulfed the room. Sasuke seeming not to care simply headed to my bed, jumped in it, mind with his dirty shoes on my clean gray sheets, and stared at me. I simply rose a brow.

"Look, I don't like my first day back here having to be with a Nurse pretending to me Dr. Phill. So how about you shut up and I keep quiet. Then I can leave." he didn't wait for a reply. Instead taking out some earphones and blasting music through his ears.

I frowned.

Some punk kid just walked in, put his dirty shoes on my bed, and then told me what to do.

I don't think so!

I walked over. Shoved his feet off my bed and yanked the headphones out his ears earning me a glare. Then I swirled the wheel chair over to bed and placed a smile on my face.

"How about you talk. I listen and then you leave" I said with a curved eye.

Sasuke glared, deciding it better to not talking.

"Not talking eh? Well this is ging to be a long 2 hours isn't it" I said in a bored voice. I reached into my back pocket and brought out my favorite piece of literature. Icha Icha.

Sasuke looked disgusted when he saw the book, but still said nothing oping to sit their a glare while I read. I felt in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be a long and diffcult mission. For instead of being left with a paranoid drug king glancing over his shoulder every five minutes, I got left with a punk-ass kid. Just Great!

"I'm thristy. Get me something to drink." Sasuke demanded after an hour and forty-five minutes of solitude. I didn't think he coud hold out so long.

"Talk and I'll think about it" I replied in a bored tone not looking up from my book.

Sasuke simply scolded and continued his vow of silence.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was gone and the room empty.

I sighed. I've learned one more thing about this kid.

He was incredibly stubborn.

**Review are greatly welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks!

_Three weeks!_

All that kid did was is sit there and pout. Upset that I had taken his Ipod during a previous session. Nothing was gained from these sessions only piling fustration. He wouldn't speak and nor would I. At times, I wouldn't mind the quiet especially when he brought his own books to study or a book he wanted to finish. Of course, I didn't show any of these feelings outwardly.

Sitting in my office/nurse ward, I thought about my little routine. A light passed through the billowy white sheets allowing sun to make the clean and white room to glow.

Aside from Sasuke, I tended to have few constant patients. They came in for random reasons.

I love a guy that doesn't love me

I slept with a guy and am scared I might be pregnant

I saw someone cheating on my best friend and don't know what to say

I cheated on a test

I ditched class

My parents are stressing me out

My girlfriend thinks I'm a alchoholic

I'm on drugs

etc, etc, etc...It seemed even though this school was the face of happiness inside their were more problems then students.

My thoughts were cut off when a paticularly frequent patient of mine burst through the door.

In a flurry of pink and tears, Sakura came tearing through clutching my chest. I could only think 'what was it this time.'

Maybe Mr. Fluffykins the cat died.

While Sakura soaked my coat, I looked pass the pink mass to see a scowling Tsunade and a bloody Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to ruin your peaceful afternoon Kakashi, but it seems we have a bit of a situation." Tsunade said.

I blinked. "Ah, really? And here I thought Sakura was just so happy to see me" I said cheekliy. I straighted my doctor's mask.

Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke got into a fight outside of school and Sakura was trying to help him..." Tsunade then turn her eyes to Sasuke acussingly."But Sasuke here decided it best to yell at her and then push her" she finished with a hiss.

Sasuke didn't even glance at her. This only seemed to piss her off more.

I sighed. I might as well step in.

"Sasuke why don't you on sit one of the cots while I calm Ms. Haruno down"

"Smmkuaaa" she incoherently mumbled into my shirt.

"Hmm?" I said easing her off me. I was greeted with watery green eyes and a runny nose.

"Sakura. You a-alwa-ays call me-e Ms. Har-runo. C-Call me Sakura." she hiccuped.

"Ah Ms Haurno your face is all runny. That's not attractive at all." I said handing her a tissue. Sakura's red lips pouted because I wouldn't call her by her first name.

"Now what seems to be the problem between you and Sasuke" Sakura's pout got worse as she mumbled something about first name with Sasuke-kun.

"I was leaving this cafe, right Dr. Hatake?" I nodded showing I was listening as I cleaned Sasuke's wound "And while I was heading down the street I heard grunts so I went to check it out. When I looked down an alley I saw Sasuke-kun was surrounded by these big burly guys..." Sakura recounted in horror.

"...This guy took a knife and was slashing at Sasuke-kun. So I was about to call the police, but Tsunade came and she punched one of them out and kicked the other in the gut. Tsunade threathen to call the cops if they didn't scram. I was so worried about Sasuke, but when I came over to check on him he...he.." Sakura choked on tears.

"Now Now Sakura calm down and please finish" I soothed as I inspected the scars Sasuke had on his side. I took note of the bruises as well. Sakura hiccuped once then swallowed her tears.

"He yelled at me to get the fuck away from him. I tried to say something else, but he just got angier and told me to piss off bitch and then pushed me. Tsunade came and grabbed him the collar so he could get checked out here" she finished.

I nodded. Looking at my handiwork, I mentally patted myself on the back glad to know I took those nursing classes.

"Sasuke what do you have to say for yourself." I asked in a failed attempt to sound stern.

Silence.

I seriously thought the crickets I heard were responding for him.

"Sasuke, don't be like that! We're just worried...I'm worried...Sasuke..I..I love you" but it was as if Sasuke was a lifeless doll. This only served to hurt Sakura more.

"S-Sasuke" she whispered nearing him. He sneered at her approach causing tears to pop from her eyes. Sakura ran out the room in sobs. Tsunade scowled.

"Deal with him Kakashi" and left with a bang. I found this weird for her to say since I didn't know how to deal with Sasuke. I just glanced at him.

"You got into a fight with a bunch of pricks" this only got me a glance my way. It must have came as a suprise for him to here a doctor call someone a prick.

"And then shoved a girl after you cussed her out" I continued. "Yet, my only thought is where did those other bruises come from" I noticed his eyes widen just a fraction.

"I could understand if you got them from just your fight, but they would just be forming by now. You look like you've had these for a good..I don't know two hours" The only thing that made me fill like I was even remotely right was that slight tension that developed in his shoulders. They were a little too rigid.

Sasuke kept to his silence while I put away the guaze. Then it was like the air in the room stood still.

"I hate being lied to" it was bearily audible, but I still heard.

"Mm I could say that I couldn't imagine anyone who would, but there are some pretty delusional people out there."

Sasuke scoffed at this.

"Would you lie to me?" this got one of my brows arching.

"No."

"Would you tell me anything if I ask?" I shrugged. I didn't think there was any harm in his question.

"Sure."

"Why are you really here?" Huh!

"Huh?" I questioned.

"What's your real purpose for being here?" he stared me dead in the eye. Those dark pools glittered with attentiveness. He knew. I just knew he knew. All he wanted from me was a confirmation and for some reason my instincts told me to just tell him the truth.

I sighed. "To kidnap you" I was suprised by the dead seriouness in my voice. It was quiet. We stared at each other. I felt if we were in a real duel we would be waiting to see who would draw their weapon first.

"My ex" he said. I rose a brow in question.

"I got these from my ex. He propsed to me once or was planning to, but I ran away" he sounded relunctant to say this "He found me a while ago by pure chance. At first it was just a normal conversation, but as usual with him it ended violently."

"You know this is the most I've ever heard you say?" Yes. I knew this was the wrong to say, but I was still shock that Sasuke could form sentences verbally.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked scowling.

"No. I'm still curious" The tension from his shoulders had disappeared. I noticed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I ran away. From my parents and him. They were going to make me marry him. I didn't even want to date him. But for the sake of good looks they forced me and besides he was sooo in love with me" Sasuke said exsperated.

"I'm guessing your family is rich"

"Flithy stinking rich" he responded bitterly.

"So you left. Was he the only one violent with you?" I questioned.

"You know you sound like your actually doing your job...and no he wasn't"

I smiled "Yea well..it is my job" Sasuke gave me a look. I couldn't resist a laugh.

"How much is Orochimaru paying you?" Sasuke questioned. This wasn't the first time this had happen.

"Two point five million." he rose a brow at this then chuckled mirthlessly.

"Either your not cheap or he's desperate"

"I'd say a little of both" He hummed at that. "What does he want you for?'

"I use to be his stripper. We had a 3 month contract, but in the 3 months I was their I became a favorite. They would pay thousands just to get a private show with me. When the 3 months were up I quited. He didn't want me to go. Tried every sweet word he could to. I refused. Next day I was cornered by his bouncers. I took them out and ran. He's been trying get me every since"

"You know that's twice a much as you've ever said to me" Sasuke laughed.

"So you just beat the crap out of them and they gave up. What is happening to the hitmen of my time" I said melodramatically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Not all the times. Sometimes seduction worked just as well"

I rose a brow at this "You know you can't just seduce me?" I can't believe we were talking about kidnapping him as if it were a game.

I hoped it would be fun.

"I know..." this made me sigh in relief "..but that's not why I want to kiss you"

Milli-seconds later, I felt my mask pulled down and warm full pink lips on my mine.

I stared and became immobile.

He licked my lips and that when I let him in. He carassed my mouth, tasting it slowly. I let him before I got bored and decided to take control. I pushed his tongue back and plowed through his. Swipping every crevice and staking claim where no one deserved to claim. I heard a muffled moan leave his mouth. It tasted sweet against my lips.

Too soon Sasuke ended the kiss. We were both slightly dazed. Then I saw Sasuke smirk.

"I'll see you later Dr. Hatake" I felt chills from the hidden promised behind those words. When he left, I plopped down into my chair.

_"Damn! That was good"_

Another side of me thought

**"How are you going to give him to Orochimaru now?"**

I shook the thought away and settled down to do inventory paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review aynonmous reviewer! Of course I'll continue it! But I might drop Mr. and Mrs. Hatake. I don't have much motivation to do it.**

It's been how many weeks sinced I knew Kakashi?

Ah yes!

_7_

I picked up my bag as I left my class. Ignoring the giggles from behind me and I headed to the door. I had no more classes for the day, but I still had to work. I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed my job at Yorokubi Bakery. Entering my dorm room I found my uniform in my drawer. I placed the white chef coat on with a pair of black jeans. My eyes flickered to the mirror in the bathroom and I glimpsed the blue earrings in my ear. My hair had gotten longer...particularly my bangs.

_Kakashi_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Dr. Hatake_

_Scarecrow_

No mattered what way I said his name I felt molten lava swirl in the pit of my stomach. But still it was a weird name to give to a kid. Maybe he looked like a skinny kid with funky hair when he was born.

_Ding_

The fresh smell of sweets hit me full blast. I'd never thought I'd be working somewhere that served sweets. I wasn't a big fan of them. But not all of it was sweet. Some were just sour or spicy and some about 80% alchohol. I waved at the busy Neji at the register before heading in the back to prepare more cupcakes that I noticed were low.

The steps to making them were monotone so my mind began to wonder. And it wondered to Kakashi. My stalker, My kidnapper, My hired hitman, but most importantly

_My_

I wasn't in love with the man, but I couldn't say I wasn't attracted. His pale skin. His bored eyes. His plantinum hair and _that scar._

I was attracted to it. It was an angry red line down his left eye. So beautiful. So very beautiful, I thought. I placed the cupcakes in the stove and started working on the frosting. I loved tracing my hands with it. The gentle rise if scarred skin contrasted with his perfect pale skin sent shivers down my spine. We haven't had sex, but on many occasions I wished we had. I remember that one time he tried to pull my arm behind my back while I was walking down an empty hall only to have me push us into a storage closet.

For several minutes their was struggling and panting. He somehow got me to face away from him, but I continued to struggle until I felt it. Right above my ass. His cock that was very hard pressing against me. In the darkness, I went rigid and as a result so did he. I thought maybe I should be scared or try to seduce him or _something._

So, I did the only thing I could think of.

I pushed backward.

His breath hitched and so I did it again. For some reason it felt good. After a few minutes of thrusting backward, he thrusted forward. One powerful thrust that had me squished into the wall. He gabbed my hips harashly and pressed them backward as he thrusted forward. I bite back a moan doing my best to keep up with him.

_ohh fuck!_

_I thought. Kakashi had slipped his large warm hand down my pants. He stroked my cock long and hard while his cock pressed into my back. It was so good. I took in a deep breathe and inhaled his musky sent. It was cross between leather and wood? I didn't know but it smelled like him. Lazy and strong. _

_Ah Ah_

_I was so close. My mouth was open in silent screams. It's been so long since I've been touched. A year maybe two. I can practically hear the groan wanting to rip through Kakashi's throat. I rolled my hips into his as reward and he slammed into me. I was pressed into the wall. Pants came in heavy. Kakashi's hand moved faster. His thrust were much less timed. He lips were near my ear. _

_"S-Sasuke" I shivered. I wanted to hear it again._

"SASUKE!"

I blinked upward to see Suigetsu. He looked slightly annoyed to now I wasn't listening to him.

"..Yea?" I asked.

"Me and Neji are gonna go out for drinks , ya wanna come?" I rolled my eyes at the request. That was code for we're going to bring our boyfriends and hope to god we find you a boyfriend.

"No." I responded. I hoped that would be the end of it, but this was Suigetsu. It was never just that easy.

"Too bad because Neji says if you don't come your fired." I sighed.

"On what grounds."

"The one that says your an anti-social bitch." answered Neji coming in a rush."Did you finish the cupcakes?" I scoffed at him. Nobody was like Mr. Perfect. Everything he did was perfect and pure and made him look holier than thy. _Bastard!_

"Whatever" I had nothing better to do anyway. I handed Neji the cupcakes. "Where are we going?"

"Sekus" I rose a brow at this. Since when did Gaara loosen his leash enough to let Mr. Perfect go to a stripper club. Oh well, I didn't mind. Nekobaa owned that district so there was no harm in going.

_**It's getting late**_  
><em><strong>I'm making my way over to<strong>_  
><em><strong>My favorite place<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta get my body moving<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shake the stress away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Possible candidate, yeah<strong>_

I scanned the area blocking out the ridiculous giggles of Suigetsu perched on Juugo's lap. I saw both men and women going up and down the poles in what they thought was sensual.

I scoffed before sipping on my vodka.

I could do circles around these bitches. Their movements were so predictable and over practiced. I never practiced. I got on stage and moved to the music. They stared out lustfully at the stage. I looked on with hate and that only made them want it more.

_**Who knew **_  
><em><strong>That you'd be up in here looking like you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You makin' staying over here, impossible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you don't have to go, don't<strong>_

Over pass the moving female body, I glimsped silver.

When I looked again, I saw him.

What was he doing here? He looked bored and utterly emotionless. I noticed the 3 other professors there and understood immediately that he was dragged here.

I felt a tap on my shoulder

_**Do you know what just started?**_  
><em><strong>I just came here to party<strong>_  
><em><strong>But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your hands around my waist<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let the music play<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face<strong>_

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa (X5)_  
><em>[CHORUS]<em>

Up the dark brown wood, I saw an old wrinkled hand littered with sparkling rings clasping a gold handle. Nekobaa stood their with a friendly face.

"You wanna take a turn up their, child" Nekobaa always took a chance at putting me on stage. It took business away from Orochimaru when people saw Raven on stage. You never knew when he popped up. Nekobaa would get an increase in revenue since I was in her district. I always went to her district.

I nodded. I owed Nekobaa so much. I headed back with her. None of the guys said anything.

**_I ain't got no money_**  
><strong><em>I ain't got no car to take you on a date<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't even buy you flowers<em>**  
><strong><em>But together we can be the perfect soul mates<em>**  
><strong><em>Talk to me girl<em>**

I stepped out in tight black shorts and a matching top. My hip matched the music rythum. The spot light was on me.

**_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me_**  
><strong><em>If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free<em>**  
><strong><em>We can work without the perks, just you and me<em>**  
><strong><em>Thug it out 'til we get it right<em>**

I mouth the words to the song. Making sure to do a little dance before I went on the pole. When my head turn to the left I saw _my ex and **them. **_Sitting one table down from Kakashi.

**_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I like you just the way you are<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm about to strip and I want it quick<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you handle me the way I are?<em>**

**_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_**  
><strong><em>Boy I like you just the way you are<em>**  
><strong><em>And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I like<em>**

I came up with a brilliant plan. Leaving the stage I went to the pole near my ex and did a small tease for him. I turned my back to him and bent down by my waist. The I was up again. Before he could touch me I promptly left. Smirking slightly to let him know I intentionally did it. His eye flowed me with a cold glare that I ignored. Kakashi was my main target.

He looked greatly displeased by my performance for some other man. My smirked widen.

It was almost like he was jealous.

The thought sent butterflies throughout my stomach.

**_I ain't got no Visa_**  
><strong><em>I ain't got no Red American Express<em>**  
><strong><em>We can't go nowhere exotic<em>**  
><strong><em>It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best<em>**  
><strong><em>Talk to me girl<em>**

**_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me_**  
><strong><em>If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free<em>**  
><strong><em>We can work without the perks, just you and me<em>**  
><strong><em>Thug it out 'til we get it right<em>**

**_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I like you just the way you are<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm about to strip and I want it quick<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you handle me the way I are?<em>**

I was having too much fun. Kakashi was so clearly hard. Well, clearly to me. He did an excellent job at being impassive. I did my best to make him crack. I did unnatural yet eroctic twists on the pole before giving the silver haired man a lap dance. I twisted around so I was facing him rolling my hips erotically in the chair. Kakashi had his hands blantantly on my ass clearly for everyone to see. I whispered the lyrics to the song in Kakashi's ear. "_I'm about to strip and I want it quick...Can you handle me the way I are?" _The vodka was buzzing through me.

**_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_**  
><strong><em>Boy I like you just the way you are<em>**  
><strong><em>And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I like you just the way you are<em>**

**_Baby girl_**  
><strong><em>I don't got a huge ol' house<em>**  
><strong><em>I rent a room in a house<em>**  
><strong><em>Listen baby girl<em>**  
><strong><em>I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat<em>**

Reluctantly, I pulled away. Back up the stage letting my hips continue to sway.

**_So listen baby girl_**  
><strong><em>Once you get a dose of D.O.E.<em>**  
><strong><em>You gon' want some mo'<em>**  
><strong><em>So listen baby girl<em>**  
><strong><em>When I make it I want you back<em>**  
><strong><em>Want you back, yeah<em>**

Yells were everywhere. Money was thrown carelessly. I didn't pick up not one. I got what I wanted. Now all I had to do was wait. I didn't change out of my outfit. Instead, I came out as Raven.

Raven was sadistic.

Raven was lustful.

Raven was everything you wanted and couldn't have.

I strutted out. Screams. That was my welcome when I came out. Music played and other strippers danced, but were promptly ignored in favor of me. I had no problem dropping it like it's hot.

Raven's only lover was the pole. That was the rumor and everyone wished they were the it.

I danced in unison with 2 of the dancer. My hips popped to one side while my opposite arm waved in the air. Promptly I snapped my finger, headed to the pole, and dropped my ass to the floor then rolled it back up. I knew **_they _**were watching me, but I didn't care. I wanted Kakashi.

In a poof of smoke, I was gone. Adernaline coursed through me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Friday

It was too far away. I would think of the way that cock pressed against my ass for hours. I hoped he took me rough! Those angry eyes seemed to promise it. Sex with my kidnapper. How Kinky!

Heading back to the dorms in Neji's car, I listened to Suigetsu blabber about me on stage while Gaara glared at Neji. Neji got half hard watching me. I snickered with Suigetsu when we saw Gaara slap him.

Twenty minutes later I was in bed.

For once I was excited for next day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review aynonmous reviewer! Of course I'll continue it! But I might drop Mr. and Mrs. Hatake. I don't have much motivation to do it.**

It was Monday. Monday was three days after Friday.

Sasuke did not see Kakashi Friday.

Kakashi could not make it Friday. There was a staff meeting. Sasuke could understand that.

Any yet he _couldn't_

He had wanted Kakashi so bad _still _wanted him so bad. But that feeling was drowned out by something more powerful.

Dread.

He didn't dread meeting Kakashi. He accepted the fact that Kakashi wanted to turn him in. It was the dread of today..tonight. Sasuke corrected in his head after glancing out the window.

Something bad was going to happen. Once he exited the Bakery that feeling intesified.

Something _really _bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Damn! Damn! Damn!<p>

That was my only thought. Damn Sasuke. Damn Orochimaru. Damn the staff meeting. Damn my superior cock that just wouldn't go down. Damn it all.

"_I'm about to strip and I want it quick...Can you handle me the way I are?" _Those words made me shudder.

I wanted him. wanted him bad. Yet, I couldn't have him. Not now. Why did life have to be so fucking cruel?

But then why was I so rilled up. I could go to any whore who'd happily get me off and that would be the end of that.

But I knew. I knew I would regret going. I knew that Sasuke would be the only one capable of sating this hunger. So, I did the only thing I could which was wait. But damn! waiting was so hard.

A knock cut off my thoughts.

It was probably Iruka or Gai. They tended to stop by often.

Opening the door, I was about to make an excuse to stop them from coming in, but it got caught in my throat. Sasuke stood their bloodied and bruised; his clothes were torn.

I said nothing opting to step aside and let him in.

Sasuke sat down on my swivel chair and said nothing. I hurried to get my emergency first aid kit. Once grabbed, I got to work on Sasuke. I knew not to ask what happened. He would tell me on his own I just had to wait.

Damn!

"Do you remember those guys from the club" were the first thing that left his bloodied lips. Aftering disinfecting his bruises and cuts I wrapped them carefully. I thought about what he said.

I remembered a blonde with blue eyes and two brunettes with eyes shockingly similair to Sasuke's. I nodded to his question.

"It was Naruto, Itachi, and Fugaku" I listened closely while working intently "They attacked me" my fingers stopped for a milli-second before continuing on.

"My family is...abusive to say the least. They want power over everything and anything they found weak was crushed under their ego" Sasuke winced slightly when I got his face "I think that's how mother died. Naruto was my _fiancee. _Or at least that's what everyone believed. Itachi is my brother and Fugaku my father" he spat those words like a foul taste in his mouth.

"Itachi and Fugaku? They own an electronic company." Sasuke nodded.

"They make weapons for the police department. I didn't want work there. That pissed father off to no end. I wanted to save people not shoot them" I nodded. Silence rained over. It stayed that way until the pitter patter sound of rain came rushing through. I finished bandaging him. I sat on the foot of my bed and waited.

Sasuke's hair fell prettily around his pale face. Despite the band-aids and guaze he still looked gorgeous. I would gladly have Sasuke over any dirty whore anyday. Sasuke had fiery passionate personallity that moved me. Even after all the bad that has happen to him he can still be so...good.

"I was their plaything" Sasuke whispered "They treated me like a whore and I hated them for it. Itachi feigned like he loved me, Naruto feigned like he loved me, everyone does. But do you beat the ones you love? Slowly killing them? When people say they love me I know their lying. They don't even know me. Naruto, Itachi, Fugaku, even Sakura all they see is pretty looks." Sasuke scoffed bitterly "I don't even feel pretty"

**You aren't taking him to Orochimaru are you?**

That mocking voice in my head was right to ask that. I couldn't give Sasuke to that snake. I just couldn't.

And somehow during that declaration in my head my lips ended up pressed to Sasuke. I was bent in an odd position kissing him and it felt so good. I pulled on the lower lips and nipped lightly. A breathy sound that wasn't entirely a sound came out of Sasuke. I licked his bottom lip and was granted entrance in milla-seconds. Thats went electricity followed through every inch of me. Thunder and lightening clashed outside and for some reason I felt we were a human interpertation of the storm out their.

In the mist of passionate kisses and lustful touches we lost our clothes. Another clash of thunder resonded outside followed by a flash of lightening. Sasuke was on top of me and I saw a scared expression cross his face.

**Kiss it away**

And I did. I didn't want him to think beyond the touch of my hands on his skin. The harder the storm raged, the harder me and Sasuke went. He arched in want and I pressed back down in response. Nothing was seperating me from him, yet I wanted to closer to him. Sasuke moaned. I heard the silent plea in his voice. I answered by entering him violently. Sasuke arched and screamed just when another cloud of thunder clapped.

Sweat fell just as fast the raindrops ouside. I would protect him because no one else would. No one saw the firey dragon raging to get out. But I did. I did't love him. I didn't.I just enjoyed his hot naked body pressed flush against mine. I like the witty banter. I liked the dangerous moments. I liked...

"I like you"


	6. Chapter 6

_"I like you"_

Such tiny words. Yet they had more meaning than any earnest confession Sasuke's ever heard. The conviction and finality of the words. They were mind-blowing. But don't start thinking that Sasuke's always thinking about his...lover?

No, he didn't stare out the window wondering about him. He didn't sigh wistfully, longing for him. Life continued and so did he. It wasn't love. It was hardly even a relationship.

But it was _something._

A wonderous _something. _

So far I have not made any contact with my family. Mainly because I've made sure never to let that happen. Leaving early from work, walking in frequented areas, never being alone. I went the whole nine yards. Sometimes Kakashi even picked me up. To my joy and disappointment I've been made the student nurse. I don't fucking even get paid for it. Just because I beat the shit out of people who randomly grope me does not make me a violent person...

...

...

Besides their are the up's like the extra sexual tension that explodes into a firey passion of neverending fireworks. Tiny accidental brushes, silents glances, looking unintentionally sexy. Kakashi did this all the time. Sometimes he would stand near an open window smoking in deep thought. I could tell that he was completely aware of everything around him. His ears were perked like a dogs. Fingers were tensed slightly and his slouch was more of a crouch. Simple things that normal people would completely miss. The only thing constant about him was his orange book.

I shudder at the fact that I not only know what that book is, but the author as well.

...Stupid Perv

I was currently leaving class and heading to Kakashi's office. A flash of bright yellow and ice blue eyes made me hurry. My steps were steady. My breathe didn't escalate nor did my steps falter as they once did. I knew Naruto was following me. Itachi and Fagaku were probably hiding somewhere in order to box me in. I knew better. I headed down the overly populated hall and placed my blue hood on my head. I lost him in the crowd of other fall students.

I entered Kakashi's office. He didn't look up as usual.

"Their following me" He did not change his position, shift nothing. The only acknowledgement I got was turn of a page.

"Hn, your going to a conference with me today." He said offhandly. I nodded even though I knew he wasn't looking. I put on my white and red scrubs. I never had to where the dress unless Kakashi was trying to "punish" me. Tch, as if that was the real reason!

The door opened while I was changing into my shirt. I didn't turn to see who it was. I didn't want to know. How do you say your scared when you've taught yourself never to be?

"Hello may I help me?" I had to roll my eyes at Kakashi. He sounded so bored and uncaring whether there was a emergency or not. How he remained so clam was beyond me.

"Yes, I cut my arm. Could you help me?" I forced myself to move. If I froze he would sense fear. I would not give him that.

"Ah, Sasuke pass me the guaze?" I finished putting on my shirt and headed to the cabinent. I left my face blank and gave no acknowledgement to Itachi as I handed the guaze to the still reading man.

"Alright, now how exactly did you do this?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I scrapped myself on the sidewalk. One of the students saw me fall and said I could come here to get it fixed." I had to hold back a snort. The cut was too clean to be a scrap on the sidewalk.

"Well, aren't you clumsy?" Itachi frowned. He was a prefectionist. Pointing out his fault was never good.

I noticed Kakashi was making sure to make sure this process was painful. The tiny winces coming from Itachi was a clear sign. He normally did this to students in order to teach them a lesson. It normally worked.

"Well now that should do it." finished Kakashi.

"Thank you Dr. Hatake and..." Like you don't know my name you dirty sick fuck!

"Hn" I walked away without an answer. I could hear Itachi frowning.

"Oh, don't mind him he's just PMSing" I glared at Kakashi (who ignored me Bastard!) and started on the paperwork Kakashi NEVER did.

"Ah, I understand. Thank you very much." And with that he left. I listened to the fading sound of foot steps. When they could no longer be heard Kakashi spoke.

"Their pinpointing you" he stated as a mere fact.

"I know...and Orochimaru is on the move."

"Hn" I knew Kakahsi didn't like me bringing up the snake freaks name, but I had to. Something told me Kakashi was no longer on their side...in fact I was sure he was an enemy of them now.

The day went on. No real exciting things happen. Every so often Sakura, Karin, and Ino would burst throught the room with some "Traumatic" experience. I passed them off to Kakashi feigning like this paperwork had to be done or else someone would die. Kakashi hated when I did it. It took away from his precious reading time.

Night fell and I was hungry. All the campus resturants closed at 8pm so I needed a ride. The problem was actually asking Kakashi for a ride. Of course, as I said before Kakashi normally gave me a ride, however, he did those on his own. I never asked and I could tell Kakashi _**loved **_his car. The clean sleek sliver with deep green leaves blowing to the side was one source of his pride. Although I was pretty sure Kakashi himself did not notice his unusal love for the car. My thoughts were cut off by Kakashi voice.

"You hungry?" he asked grabbing his keys. I nodded even though he wasn't looking and followed him out the door. The peace of the cool night was comfortable. The chill was definitely there, but it was still...comfortable. It reminded me of old times. When Naruto would walk me home from a date and talk forever. I never liked it. There were times when the presence of another should be enough. Naruto felt that the room was too empty when it was silent. I didn't understand him. I was walking quietly with Kakashi now and his whole presence was filling the silence. The quiet was relaxing and calming. The lack of words gave more meaning to the simple act of walking.

We walked to the empty parking lot. Kakashi's car came into view glistening in the moon. I chanced a glanced at Kakashi. His eyes drooped slightly.

**_BOOOOM!_**

The wind stirred violently. A gigantic flash of red and orange burst before my very eyes. The cold air became hot and I was being tugged in every which way. One firm hand around my wrist was tugging me to the right, another tugged me the left, and yet another tugged me from behind. I was confused for a splt second before I realize that Kakashi was tugging me from the right. I pulled myself in that direction even though my shirt was choking me.

**_BAM!_**

**_BAM!_**

A spray of blood flew into my face and I was tugged quickly accross the dark parking lot. Blood fell into my eyes and I could barely make out Kakashi kicking two men and then smashing another's against the ground. Guns shots resonated, but I couldn't see a thing. I was running off adrenaline. Only the sound of my heart and our panting gave way to the fact that we were still alive.

After much running and panting we stopped. I didn't hear a single thing aside from our breathing. I didn't move a single muscle. I trusted Kakashi. Despite everything, I trusted him with my life...as you could clearly see. Two minutes later there was scuffling and I felt a warm towel against my face. Kakashi was wiping the blood off.

"You O.K?" he asked urgently. I nodded which caused him to frown. I cocked my head to the side in question. He glanced down and I followed. A dark stain was spreading on the front of my shirt.

"I can't feel it" I said oh so stupidly.

"You running off adrenaline right now, but you'll be feeling it in a good five minutes." he explained methodially. I wondered where he learned that. He moved quickly to cover the windows and lock the doors. He pulled out the guaze and silently told me to sit on the bed as I stripped. I obeyed only to appease him. I knew his senses were on high alert right now so he didn't need the added stress.

"Relax, this is possibly going to hurt." 'Posssibly' was an understatement. This stuff was stinging. But in moments like this I was glad that Kakashi was a little (lot!) rough. The pain was minimal and my body was feeling slight tingles of pleasure. I gritted my teeth hoping he take it as a sign of pain.

My erection gave me away.

It was embarssing. Slutty even. Wasn't I suppose to be against these things. Especially since my family had done nothing, but put me through pain and used me like a sex toy. I shouldn't be turned on by the small tingles zipping through me neverous system. I should be disgusted with myself...

...but Kakashi made it okay...

...

...Kakashi made everything seem...okay...

Kakashi noticing the erection softly kissed my inner thigh. It was just a simple brush of lips yet my moan was louder than both of us anticapted. I leaned back on my arms and let my head fall backwards.

"The adrenaline...its making me excited" My response was silence. It was painstaking silence where you hang on to the response of the person with you. I heard shifting and suddenly he was looking down at me. His hand going up the left side of my body. My eyes got heavy. I could even feel them glisten while I released a simple breathe. I felt like I was in a heavy kind of dream state.

"Sasuke" Oh how nice it was to here him say my name like that. His sliver hair falling in front of his multicolored eyes. It was beautiful. I wanted to touch him. I reached out to do so and to my shock he did not pull away. He just let me move my fingeres across his face.

"It just us against them...isn't it?" I questioned while moving my fingers over the arch of his nose to the scar lining his crimson eye. He moved over slightly resting his lips against my ear. I felt the words more than heard them.

"Yes, we must prepare." I clenched my hand into his hair. How long did we have? Can I stay here with him?Were we going to die? What would we do if we lived to tell the tale? As I clung to Kakashi harder than I've ever had before these thought faded away to the feeling of his body connected with mine. His heat and my heat became our. It was no longer just Kakashi or Sasuke. It was us, we, our.

I wanted it no other way, but that way.


End file.
